Tamamo no Mae
'Abilities' ---- Fox's Wedding T Cost: ''- Mana Static Cooldown: '4 seconds *Passive - 'Tamamo one-sidedly declares a wedding to the targeted ally hero, at this time a sun shower of blessings is shed, placing her '''Mirror' (Weighted Stone of Tamamo) to the target and changing the target's state into Tamamo's Master. When Tamamo uses a skill while her Mirror is on her Master, The Mirror will trigger additional effects. When the distance between Tamamo and Master exceeds 1500 range or Master dies, they will be divorce, returning the Mirror to Tamamo and the target will no longer be her Master. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''Tamamoe can have only 1 Master at a time. Placing her Mirror on the new target will remove the Mirror from the previous target. ---- Curse: Fiery Heaven Q Cost: 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''1.5 seconds *''Active - ''Tamamo uses Dakini heavenly methods (Dakini ten-hou) to cast a curse of fire, releasing a flame in the specified direction in a fan-shaped area. The flame deals 75/110/145/180/215 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. When Tamamo's Mirror is on her Master, using this skill will also unleash a flame from Master in a fan-shaped area on the facing direction of Master. The flame from the Mirror deals 100/130/160/190/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. After using this skill, the skill will be switched into Curse: Frigid Heaven Q. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Curse: Frigid Heaven Q and Curse: Chaos Heaven Q. Curse: Frigid Heaven Q Cost: 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''1.5 seconds *''Active - ''Tamamo uses Dakini heavenly methods (Dakini ten-hou) to cast a curse of ice, releasing 3 icicles in the specified direction in a fan-shaped area. Each icicle deals 40/55/70/85/100 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 50% for 2 seconds. When Tamamo's Mirror is on her Master, using this skill will also unleash 3 icicles from Master in a fan-shaped area on the direction Tamamo casts this skill. Each icicle from the Mirror deal 55/70/85/100/115 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 50% for 2 seconds. After using this skill, this skill will be switched into Curse: Chaos Heaven Q. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Curse: Chaos Heaven Q and Curse: Fiery Heaven Q. *''Note - ''The same target can take subsequent hits from the different icicles at the same time. *''Note - ''The Movement Speed reduction from icicles released by Tamamo and Master can't stack on the same target. Curse: Chaos Heaven Q Cost: 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''1.5 seconds *''Active - ''Tamamo uses Dakini heavenly methods (Dakini ten-hou) to cast a curse of wind, releasing whirlwind around herself. The whirlwind deals 70/105/140/175/210 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and knocks them back away from Tamamo. When Tamamo's Mirror is on her Master, using this skill will also unleash whirlwind around her Master. The whirlwind from the Mirror deals 95/125/155/185/215 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. After using this skill, this skill will be switched into Curse: Fiery Heaven Q. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Curse: Fiery Heaven Q and Curse: Frigid Heaven Q. ---- Mantra：Aphotic Cave W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *''Active - ''Tamamo casts a protective spell on herself or an allied hero, applying a dark shield to the target. The shield can withstand 100/150/200/250/300 + AP damage for 5 seconds. Within the shield duration, the target gains 10/20/30/40/50 Health Regeneration per 5 seconds. When the shield is destroyed or its duration ends, the shield will detonate to deal 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies and restores Tamamo's Mana by 60/75/90/105/120. When the shield is cast on an allied hero and the Tamamo's Mirror is on the target, the target's basic attacks will burn (reduce) 40/50/60/70/80 Mana from the targeted enemy, this effect lasts for the entire duration of the shield effect. ---- Charm: Polygamist Castration Fist (Gyokutenhou) E Cost: 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Tamamo performs Polygamist Castration Fist, dashing while kicking forward in the specified direction, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AP magic damage to all enemy heroes hit by the kick and marking them for 1 second. The mark will detonate after 1 second, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area. When Tamamo's Mirror is on her Master and the kick hits at least one enemy hero, the Mirror will also unleash the detonation effect around her Master, dealing 50/90/130/170/210 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies. *''Note - ''The same target can take subsequent hits from the different detonation effects at the same time. ---- Killing Stone (Sessho-seki) R Cost: 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 100 / 80 seconds *''Active - ''Tamamo soars into the sky before she releases her sacred treasure Red Spider Lily Killing Stone in a form of dark orb toward the targeted direction, dealing 150/200/250 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. The enemies hit by the orb will be poisoned, taking 30/50/70 + AP magic damage per second for a total of 2 seconds (2 times). When Tamamo's Mirror is on her Master, the dark orb will return to Master after reaching the orb's maximum distance, dealing 200/300/400 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit while traveling back. The enemies hit by the returned orb will be poisoned, taking 30/50/70 + AP magic damage every 0.5 seconds for a total of 3 seconds (6 times). *''Note - ''The poison effect from the released orb and the poison effect from the returned orb are counted as different effects, they can stack on the same targets with two separated durations. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes